Silverfrost
Silverfrost is a beautiful silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes History I belong to the strongest Clan in the history of Clans. My Clan: PebbleClan. When I was a kit, Silverkit, I imediatly knew what I wanted to be when I grew up. I wanted to be a strong warrior. The day I became Silver''paw ''I began training instantly. My mentor was quit proud of me, I was the best fighter he has ever seen. I boasted about that a lot. I used to practice with my brother, Bearpaw. I always came out on top. Bearpaw was turning into a pretty good fighter. I became a warrior with Bearpaw when we showed our courage and bravery through a battle with DarkClan, the Clan's troublemakers. I took on two warriors at once and they both ran away after I gave them a scratch on the eye, a tear in the ears, and a bite to the tail! Whitestar, our leader, then had our warrior ceremonies. My new name was Silverfrost. My brother became Beartooth. The Clan yowled our names. After a few moons, my mother had Brightkit and Creekkit, my new siblings. When Brightkit and Creekkit became apprentices, my mother passed away. She had her head cracked open when one of my clanmates accidentaly pushed her roughly into a hard tree. We still grieve for her, but we know she's in a better place. The Day the Earth Went Cold Silverfrost is mentioned walking with a patrol to the lake's shore, with Sabertooth, Brightpaw, and Mudfang. Sabertooth reasures her about the ice. She comes out of the warriors' den and greets her best friend, Berryheart. They both go back inside and Silverfrost huddles close to Beartooth. He asks why she's so cold and Silverfrost retorts that it's freezing outside. Brightpaw becomes ill and Silverfrost constantly visits Shellfire's den to check on her younger brother. Mudfang as well falls ill. Creekpaw, her younger sister, is going out of camp with Sandyshore, her mentor. Silverfrost fights about Creekpaw's health out in the weather and Sandyshore reluctantly agrees to not go out training, calling Creekpaw and Silverfrost weak and mouse-brained. Silverfrost is visited in a dream by the four Clan founders. They talk about her saving the Clans, but Silverfrost is soon confused and wakes up. Snow piles high in the warriors' den. She goes and visits her brother when Shellfire says he died of greencough. Struck with grief, Silverfrost makes herself useful and takes an eagle to Icybreeze, the PebbleClan queen. Icybreeze states that Aspenkit died while she was getting Shellfire and "trades" with Silverfrost. Silverfrost takes Aspenkit's body back to Shellfire and tells Sabertooth to announce a Clan meeting, while Whitestar is too ill to go outside. The Clan breaks into a fight, disputing on wether to keep vigil for the dead cats and wether or not to bury their bodies. In the end, the ceremony is continued. The next day, Silverfrost finds three MoorClan cats and take them back to PebbleClan. One dies over night and the other two cats stay and grieve for their lost clanmate. The next day, Sabertooth is told Whitestar died and his first act as leader was to bring MoorClan to PebbleClan. On the journey back to camp with MoorClan, Silverfrost makes a new friend. Cripplepaw. His mother dies on the journey and the apprentice turns crazy, insisting that his mother had only just fallen asleep. In camp, Creekpaw and Cripplepaw began to bring up a strong friendship and Silverfrost guesses they've fallen in love. Berryheart is expecting kits and moves into the nursery. Silverfrost brings her over an eagle wing, but at the fresh-kill pile, Mossypelt and Grayfoot walk up to her and comment on how her belly is round and large. Mossypelt and Grayfoot tell her she's pregnant and Silverfrost moves into the nursery. Silverfrost has a dream and when she wakes up, she begins to unfreeze the Earth. Cats jump with joy and Silverfrost feels good about herself. All the Time in the World Category:Character Pages Category:Characters Category:Silversong123's Characters